


You're Mine

by Artisticmaniacs



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisticmaniacs/pseuds/Artisticmaniacs
Summary: Tired of Sonic’s indifference, despite their beloved, Amy tries to make Sonic jealous on recommendation. But what if the new kid she used to make Sonic jealous would get carried away?
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat
Kudos: 13





	You're Mine

Amy was upset. She didn’t raise her head while walking in the town. She didn’t want anyone to see her red face. Her face not red because she was crying or ashamed. It’s because of her rage. Normally, she wouldn’t flush so much when her anger was fueled but this time,it’s different. She didn’t want to talk to anyone about what happened.Talking about it wouldn’t make her feel better, but it would make her more angry. She kept walking,not knowing what to do. She was supposed to meet the girls today.She was going to spend all evening with them, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to meet right now.When they met, they all said, “What happened to your face?” They would shower questions like this. She knew it would be a shame if she didn’t meet.They didn’t do girl day very often. There is no time because of heroic adventures. She couldn’t have wasted this time. She continued pouting on the road. Cream and Rouge walked out of the corner store with their bags.  
“We got everything, didn’t we?” Rouge asked.  
“Let me see again, yes, yes, okay yes, we have everything.” Cream said, stirring the bag.  
“This meeting will be very nice.” Rouge said. Cream smiled sincerely. When she turned, she saw Amy. She raised her hand and waved:  
“Hey Ms. Amy,here we are! Hey!” Amy hasn’t even reacted. She continued to walk with anger. Rouge looked at her too:  
“Hmm, did she ignore us?” said.  
“Maybe she didn’t hear us.” Cream said.  
“It’s not normal. It’s like there’s something.”  
“We can talk tonight.” Cream said smiling. Rouge raised her right eyebrow. If something really happened, she could guess what was happening. There were certain things that really made Amy nervous. “Let’s take these home and start setting up.” she said. Cream shook her head enthusiastically. They started walking with heavy bags in their hands. 

——————————————————————————————————-  
When the beach was lit, it started to look very glamorous. The sound of the sea waves was breathtaking and relaxing. While Rouge was lining up the sun loungers, Cream was preparing and placing food. Suddenly there was an enlightenment in the sky. Cream smiled with pleasure:  
“Ms. Blaze is here, Ms. Rouge.” she said. And Rouge turned her head up. Using her pyrokinesis, Blaze slowly filtered and landed. “Welcome Ms.Blaze.” said Cream hugging Blaze. Blaze was startled by Cream’s sudden hug, but then she held back:  
“Hello, Cream.” She turned to Rouge: “What’s up, Rouge?” she said. “Hey, hi honey. I was thinking you’d be the last one,” she said with a grin. Blaze was surprised:  
“Am I not the last?” she asked. Cream frowned: “Ms. Amy’s not here yet.” shesaid. Blaze blinked: “That’s weird. Normally, Amy gets excited for every rendezvous, she comes first and orginises.”  
“We found it odd too. Something is wrong.” Rouge said. “We should talk when she comes.”  
“If she does.” Rouge said, rolling her eyes. Cream frowned: “Don’t say that, of course she will.”  
“Hi girls!” They all turned in the direction of sound. Amy was running across them. Cream gave a sigh of relief:  
“I told you she was coming.” said to Rouge and Blaze, then turned to Amy and waved: “Welcome Ms.Amy” she said, smiling sincerely. As Amy reached them, she bent down and took a deep breath. “Uhh, oh, hello to everyone,” she said breathlessly. Cream hugged Amy. They grinned sincerely.  
“We’re surprised you’re late.” Rouge said. Blaze tied her arms together: “ There is no problem, right ?” Amy laughed: “What? Of course not. I had a few things to do.” She put a strange smile on her face. Blaze raised her eyebrow. Rouge and she didn’t believe Amy. There was little silence. Cream felt the darkening of the atmosphere and broke the silence: “Come on, let’s move on. Let’s start our fun.” she said, laughing. Blaze and Rouge shrugged. They all sat on the sun loungers. Rouge grinned back to Blaze:  
“I thought you’d get past us this time.” Blaze surprised and raised one eyebrow:  
“Why would I do something like that?” she said. Amy understood what Rouge meant and she grinned: “Well, wasn’t your boyfriend freaking out because you couldn’t meet him?” said. Rouge and she laughed. Cream laughed slightly when she heard it. Blaze rolled her eyes, leaving a deep breath: “Being a lover with a time traveler causes minor inconveniences, what can I do?”  
“Silver has allowed it this time.” Rouge said with a grin. Blaze looked at Rouge with her eyes squinted: “If he wants to, then I’m a princess if he’s a time traveler. Am I talking to him about that ?”  
“I suppose you would.” Amy said, laughing. “We don’t need to, we get along, I’m with him in a few days.” Blaze said, smiling lustily. She turned to Rouge: “You brought the subject up, do you still have an anger crisis?” Rouge frowned: “What do you mean?” Amy tapped Rouge’s shoulder: “She asks if you and Knuckles are still getting in touch.” she said giggling. Rouge straightened her stance: “Since our relationship began we’re the same darling, no matter how much we fight, we can’t break.”  
Blaze laughed: “Look at the birds of love, don’t you get tired?”  
Rouge smiled: “Every relationship has a balance, dear. That’s ours.” Amy chuckled: “It’s for sure Cream has the best relationship here.” Cream stopped her hand in the pack of chips. The girls were looking at her: “What?” she stared. Blaze put her hand on her chin: “ “How about you and Tails?” she asked.  
Cream shrugged: “Well, no excitement. Quite calm.” Rouge and Blaze looked at each other: “Is that all?” Cream didn’t know what to say, he shrugged again.  
“Don’t you ever get bored? This stagnation is not good.” Rouge said. Amy grinned: “What, you want her to brawl with her boyfriend like you?” Rouge narrowed her eyes: “ “Of course not, I’m just saying she should have some excitement.” Cream took a deep breath: “What I do with Tails only concerns me, right Ms.Rouge ?” Blaze and Amy put their hands in their mouths. Rouge tied her arms together. Amy laughed: “She doesn’t want to dig into special matters. Don’t force it.” she said. Cream shook her head and smiled. She took a chips from the package and threw it in her mouth. Amy asked Cream for the package. Cream gave Blaze and Rouge a look at Amy as she gestured when she exporting the package. Rouge shook her head: “Yes, let’s come to you last. What’s your situation?” she asked. Amy startled. She dropped the packet of chips on the table and laughed: “Me? I’m fine, it’s all right. It’s fine.” she said with a strange grin. Rouge and Blaze stared at Amy. They raise their eyebrows. Amy’s starting to strain. Cream spoke in her soft voice:  
“Today, you seemed to have a problem, Ms. Amy. We saw you in the town center. Rouge and I were leaving the market. I called after you, but you didn’t hear me. You looked pretty angry. ” Amy swallowed.  
“Let me guess, you have a problem with Sonic, don’t you?” Rouge said, tying her arms together. Amy’s eyebrows frowned again. She knew that this would eventually come. Her face began to blush again. The girls looked at each other thinking that the situation was serious. “What’s the matter, Amy?” Blaze asked. Amy laughed angrily:  
“Oh, I don’t know, Blaze. My dearie boyfriend started to run away from me again. Is that a problem?” Her voice was slightly forked. She didn’t want to talk about it, but she did. Rouge raised her eyebrow: “What do you mean?”  
“As if we are not lovers, he ignore me again, sound upgrades, disappear in a moment. Should I count more?” She stood up: “It’s like I’m always chasing after him. ” She patted her face with her hands: “Is it a crime to ask a little attention?” The girls looked at each other: “Of course not. Your greatest right.” Blaze said with stretched. Cream dropped her eyebrows: “But why would Mr.Sonic do that?” Rouge shrugged: “Typical Sonic if you ask me. Why does he have to be so afraid of his emotions?” Amy gave Rouge a sharp look: “Yes, Rouge, I’d like to know why.” Rouge put her hands on her lap. Cream intervened: “So did you tell Mr. Sonic how you feel?” Amy sat down and put her hand on her chin and leaned her elbow on her leg: “No. He’s constantly wandering or running.” “I think he’s fighting himself.” said Blaze in low tone. Amy rolled her eyes:  
“If he fights with himself, I wish he would let us fight together.” she gave a deep breath. “Then you should be on the other side of the war, honey,” Rouge said, punching her hand. Amy pulled her hand from her chin: “How so?”  
“Maybe Sonic thinks he’s holding you in the palm of his hand. Even if he fights with his own emotions, he thinks you’ll always be behind him. No matter what.”  
“I’ll be right behind him no matter what. I love him.” Amy said calmly. Rouge punched herself in the leg: “That’s what I’m talking about. He thinks “No matter what I do, Amy can’t leave me anyway. You have to refute that thought.” Amy tensed: “How do I do that?”  
“Making him jealous of course.” Amy raised one eyebrow: “Why would I do something like that?”  
“Amy, the man you call your boyfriend runs from you. Don’t you think “he really loves me?”” Amy swallowed: “Yes.” she said in a low voice. “Then this is the way to prove it.” Amy strained herself: “I don’t know.”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea. Isn’t that a play with Mr.Sonic’s feelings?” Cream said. “Come on. In doing so, Sonic leaves Amy indifferent, and he plays with Amy’s feelings.” Blaze immediately intervened: “Rouge! Don’t overdo it.” Rouge stopped for a moment, stood up and tied her arms together. Amy bowed her head. Cream stood up and sat down next to her. She put her hand on Amy’s arm:  
“I’m sure Mr.Sonic loves you wholeheartedly. He should just be too shy to show it. You shouldn’t go too far.” Amy looked at Cream lightly. Cream smiled sincerely. Amy responded with a wryly smile. She turned to Rouge: “I don’t think I can do this.” She shrugged. She wiped out the tears that had run out of her eyes: “I love him very much.” Rouge gasped angrily: “I can’t believe you did that to yourself.” Blaze hit Rouge on the shoulder: “Hey, stop salting her wound. It’s her business. I’m sure she’ll find out what to do.” Blaze leaned towards Amy and smiled: “It will be okay, don’t worry.” Amy closed her eyes and smiled. She didn’t really know what to do but actually Rouge was right. Indeed, she had to break the notion that “She always stands behind me, always runs after me .” She wanted Sonic to know that she was really valuable. She had to show that she wasn’t content with yesterday.  
—————————————————————————————————————-  
“You look thoughtful, is something bothering you?” With Tails’s voice, Sonic startled slightly. He was sitting on Tails’ workshop table. He gave a deep breath: “Nothing, I’m fine.” he grinned. Tails raised one eyebrow: “Are you sure? Is everything okay?” Sonic stepped off the table to the level of Tails, throwing his arm around his shoulder:  
“Sure buddy. Don’t worry.” he said. Tails smiled too. He turned around, lowered his welding mask and continued his work. Sonic brought his hand at eye level against the glitter: “What have you been dealing with since morning? Is it a new invention?” he said. “It’s not an invention, it’s a gift.” Sonic frowned: “Gift?”  
“I wanted to do something special for Cream.”  
Sonic grinned: “Wow, we’re romantic this time. How’s it going?”  
“Well, we’ve been a little sluggish lately, but I’m gonna take care of it.” Sonic blinked one eye. “What about this?”  
“I’d say it’s a technology accessory.” Tails said slightly flushed. Sonic laughed: “Not if you don’t put your brain in every job?” Tails shrugged. Then he smirked: “Wasn’t your anniversary coming?” Sonic startled. He patted his thorns with his hand. “Yes.” he said in a low voice. Tails’s mouth became “oh”: “Ooh okay, that’s why you’re thoughtful. You’re surprised at what you’re going to do, aren’t you?” he laughed. Sonic’s face flushed slightly. That’s not what he was thinking about, but: “Yeah, you could say that.” he said. He was getting close to his first year with Amy, but he still had things he couldn’t put in his head. That made him very nervous. And he’s been involuntarily keeping himself away from Amy lately. He patted his face with his hand.  
“I think you should make something special. Unless you die of shame.” Tails giggled.Sonic frowned and gave Tails a hard look. Tails stopped laughing and turned to the front. Sonic’s behavior was still insane. Despite being his friend all this time, his closest friend was still an unpredictable riddle. It was hard to predict exactly what he felt because he was constantly cool. He was so happy when he found out that he had opened his feelings to Amy so that he could fully see that his closest friend had truly deep feelings. It seemed like no one could restrain him because he was a soul as free as the wind. Which he still is, but it was amazing that he slowed down for another.  
“Hi guys.” The door was heard by the plug sound. Knuckles was standing outside the door. He had a slight bruise on his cheek. Sonic and Tails looked at each other and then started to laugh. Knuckles blushed, frowning: “Hey, what’s so funny?” Sonic took deep breaths and stopped laughing: His hand was in his mouth: “Who won this time?” he laughed again. Knuckles raised one eyebrow: “What? What does that mean?” Tails also stopped laughing and spoke:  
“Did Rouge get you again?” They burst out another laugh. Knuckles clenched his teeth: “Stop laughing!”  
“Dude, you didn’t get beat up even when we were fighting for chaos emeralds.” Sonic chuckled. “Did she try to take Master Emerald again or something ?” said Tails. Knuckles gently patted his cheek, which was purple, with the back of his hand.  
“Of course not, she didn’t try to play anymore, she promised. It was an date discussion.” Tails and Sonic burst into laughter again. Knuckles’s face blushed: “I told you to stop that damn laugh!” he shouted. “Knux, is it your tradition to fight before every date?” Sonic laughed. “At least they’re moving steadily. A couple could barely be as harmonious.” said Tails. They laughed again. Knuckles put his hands on his waist:  
“You look at yourselves. One of you walks like a sweet amulet, the other is still not sure about his feelings.” Sonic was startled by Knuckles’ word. He frowned and tied his arms together. “It’s gonna be a year, man, you’re still the same.” Knuckles said.  
Sonic’s face blushed: “This is none of your business. Mind your own business.” said. Knuckles grim nasty: “That’s what I’m saying, mind your own business.” Tails turned to Sonic after Knuckles said: “Are you still cold to Amy?” he asked. Sonic swallowed. “Still stretching.” Knuckles said, crossing his arms. Sonic’s ears twitched, and he turned to the door:  
“I don’t want to talk about it, leave me alone!” He said and he left. Knuckles and Tails looked at each other.  
“I don’t know anything if this girl doesn’t run away.” Knuckles said in a deep tone. Tails bowed his head: “I don’t know, but he really gets too tense when it comes to emotions. I hope this doesn’t end badly.” Knuckles shrugged.  
———————————————————————————————————-  
Amy stood in front of a flower shop as she walked down the road. She glanced over the flowers in the beautifully decorated bouquets. Although she was approaching the anniversary, she felt very unhappy. After years of trying to win Sonic’s heart, she became his beloved and their first years had come. But she couldn’t even force herself to smile. It felt like they were not lovers in time. She was after Sonic again. Of course it was rare for Sonic to talk about his emotions, but she was really impressed when he could. After all, he had the courage to say that he loved her. Why he couldn’t bring more? She shook her hands and bowed her head. She was startled with a rose that appeared before her. She looked up to her right. There was a cute wolf smiling sincerely. Amy stared like that. She didn’t know what to say. When the wolf realized that Amy was strange, he put his hand behind his head and spoke:  
“Oh, hello. You looked so sad, I … Well, I thought that would cheer you up.” Amy’s face blushed. She wooed the wolf with her eyes. He was a little taller than Sonic. He had ice-blue eyes, a white, shining fur. He was wearing blue sneakers. Smiling slightly, Amy picked up the rose from the wolf’s hand. She sniffed it: “Well, thank you. This is really good. ” The wolf smiled when he saw Amy smiling. Amy glanced around, then turned to the wolf: “I’ve never seen you around before. Are you new?” she asked. The wolf put his hands on his waist:  
“Yes, I can say that. I like to visit new places.” He raised his right hand at his waist and handed it to Amy: “I’m Oscar. Can I get your name?” he said. Amy shook Oscar’s hand: “I’m Amy Rose.” Oscar was startled: “Or are you one of the heroes in the resistance?” Amy grinned: “Exactly.” Oscar laughed with pleasure: “I can’t believe it, I’ve always wanted to meet you. So are the other heroes here?” he asked excitedly. “Not all, but yes.” Oscar pulled back and smiled: “I hope I get a chance to meet them.” He put his hands back around his waist: “Well, if you’re feeling better, I’ll go on. I’ve got a few more places to go.” He started walking in front of Amy. Amy called after him: “I can introduce you to them later.If you want.” She was surprised at what she said, his face flushed. Why did she suddenly say that? Oscar turned away: “Really? I’d really love that. See you later, Ms. Rose.” Amy called again: “You can call me Amy.” said. Oscar’s face flushed slightly and smiled:  
“All right then. See you later, Amy.” and he continued walking. Amy’s eyes went down, the rose she’s holding both hands. It was the first time she’d ever bought a flower. From someone she doesn’t know. Sonic had never attempted to give flowers before. She tapped both cheeks lightly. “Come on, Amy. You have a boyfriend.” she passed through. Suddenly, Rouge’s words echoed in her mind:  
“"No matter what I do, he thinks Amy can’t leave me, you’ve got to refute it.”“  
”“ How do I do that? ”“  
”“By making him jealous of course.”“ But just because she came across a sweet guy, she wasn’t sure it would be right to apply it. She was afraid to betray Sonic. Or misunderstanding. She couldn’t help herself because of the recent indifference. She wanted to show Sonic that she was unbearable. She didn’t want to look like she was using Oscar. Maybe she could ask him for help. All this time, she tried to get Sonic. She just couldn’t afford to lose.  
———————————————————————————————————-  
“Aaa, can you tell me what you want from me again?” Oscar stood up to Amy’s request. Amy swallowed: “I want you to help me make my boyfriend jealous. I know we just met,of course you don’t have to help me, but I can’t think of anything else.” Oscar’s face blushed. He didn’t know what to say. There was one of the heroes he admired and she was asking for help to make her boyfriend jealous. He patted his face with his hand: “Who is your boyfriend?” he asked. Amy put her hands behind her and stood up: “Sonic The Hedgehog.” Oscar went into another shock: “WHAT ?! Are you serious?” Amy grinned with pleasure.  
“You really dating The legendary Sonic The Hedgehog?”  
“That’s right.”  
“He’s my greatest hero. How am I going to do that to him?” Oscar started pacing. Amy grabbed Oscar’s hand and stopped him: “I promise, I will take full responsibility. We don’t need to exaggerate.”  
“Why would you do that?” Amy gave a deep breath, and immediately sat on the bench next to them: “Because I don’t know if Sonic really loves me.” Oscar swallowed when he heard that. He sat next to Amy: “But aren’t you the lovers after all? Didn’t he say he loved you?”  
“Sonic can’t manage to talk about his feelings. He’s been running away from me lately.” Oscar raised his eyebrows. Amy punched her hands and hit her legs: “I’m tired of always chasing. I don’t even know if I really have any value in his eyes. Her eyes were tears. She turned to Oscar: "Do you think I’m beautiful?” she asked. Oscar took Amy’s hands: “You are a beautiful woman.” he said. Amy snorted her hands back and wiped her eyes. Oscar swallowed. He locked it in Amy’s face: “Well, I guess I’ll help you.” he said.  
“Really?” Amy’s excited.  
“Sure, I’m not gonna say no to a sad girl.” Oscar said with a grin.  
“Ohh, thank you very much, I promise I will pay you back.”  
“You don’t have to, I’m happy to help. What do we have to do now? You’re not going to leave Sonic to make him jealous right?” Amy grimaced: “Of course not, we’re going to do friendly activities, but it’ll be like we’re getting close. You said you liked to travel. Don’t forget to call me when you go to an activity, especially when Sonic is there. ” Oscar put his index finger to his chin: “Hmmm, okay. I can do this.” Amy giggled in excitement. Oscar didn’t know what to do with Amy’s excitement, his face flushed:  
“Come on, follow me then. I was going to visit that famous canyon.” Amy raised one eyebrow and tied her arms together: “Didn’t I just tell you to call me in front of Sonic?” Oscar scratched his ear with one hand: “Oh sorry.” "Now I’m going to Tails’ workshop, I’m sure Sonic is there. Come back in a little while and pick me up.“ she blinked one eye. Oscar shook his head, saying, "Okay.”  
“See you later.” Amy said, and started walking towards the workshop. Oscar stared after Amy. He wasn’t sure what he was doing either. His face blushed. Amy cheerfully walked into Tails’s workshop. Sonic was there with Tails. “Hi guys,” she said smiling. When Tails noticed Amy, he waved at her: “Hi Amy.” Sonic’s face blushed again.  
“Hey Ames,” he said in a tense voice. Amy’s face fell again because of this reaction. “No girls?” Tails asked.  
“I remember they were going to their dates.”  
“You’re free today then.”  
“Not really."s he grinned. Sonic turned to Amy, he surprised. "Do you have a plan?” Tails asked.  
“I made a new friend. I’ll hang out with him.” Tails and Sonic were surprised. “Him?”  
“Wow, that’s beautiful. Who is it?”  
“He just got here. He said he’s a traveler. I’m going with him somewhere. Also he is our fan. "Fan?” Sonic raised one eyebrow.  
“Yes, he knows most people in the resistance and he also wanted to meet you.” Amy smiled. “Will he come here?” Tails asked. Amy shook her head. “Come to get me. Pretend I don’t exist.” she said with a sharp look at Sonic. She turned away. Tails approached Sonic’s ear: “You need to act now, she’s taking offence.” Sonic gave a deep breath: “Can’t you just interfere with that?” Tails shrugged. Oscar appeared at the door of the workshop, tapping the doorway a few times with his hand. Amy walked over to him enthusiastically: “Welcome Oscar.” Sonic and Tails stared. Sonic Tails leaned to his ear: “Is this the guy she just met, whom she calls a fan?” His voice was involuntarily hard. A grin appeared on Tails’ face: “I’m telling you to act, listen to your friend.” Sonic frowned. Amy kissed Oscar on the cheek, and Oscar responded. Amy grabbed his hand and brought him to Tails and Sonic. Oscar’s excitement was read from his eyes. “Gentlemen, this is Oscar.” gestured with her hand. Oscar seemed to lose hisself with excitement: “I can’t believe it, I have two great heroes right now.”  
“I don’t think I need to introduce them.” Amy laughed.  
“I’m really glad to meet you.” He held out his hand. Tails shook Oscar’s hand without hesitation: “Nice to meet you too, buddy.” Oscar released Tails’ hand and reached out to Sonic. Sonic’s face was still fall. His hands were on his waist. After a moment’s waiting, he shook Oscar’s left hand in the air. He just said, “Hello.” Oscar tensed up because of Sonic’s stagnation. Amy sensed the atmosphere and took Oscar’s hand and pulled it back: “Come on, let’s go, see you guys later. ” She dragged Oscar out the door. Sonic crossed his arms. He involuntarily twitched. Tails grinned, trying to remain silent.  
“Do you think it worked?” Oscar asked. Amy shrugged: “I don’t know. I didn’t pay attention.” she said. “I’m so tense, like Sonic shook my hand too hard.” he said, rubbing his hand with the other. “Maybe it was a jealousy crumb.” she smiled.  
“Are you sure about that? I don’t want the hero I admire to be my enemy.” Oscar said tightly. “Don’t worry, I told you I had all the responsibility. Come on, we have a canyon to visit.” she said and dragged Oscar. As Amy held Oscar’s hand tightly, Oscar felt a warmth on her face. His face flushed and swallowed.

———————————————————————————————————

“What do you mean you can’t come to this month’s night ?!” Rouge was amazed by what Amy said.  
“Ms. Amy, are you all right? You won’t miss the girls night no matter what.” Cream said sadly. Blaze was just staring with her arms crossed. “I’m really sorry, girls, but I have a word for someone else.” Amy’s hands were standing behind her. “When you say somebody else,it’s not Sonic, I think.” Blaze said. “I promise Oscar.” All three looked at each other. “That guy you met a week ago?” Blaze asked. Amy shook her head. “I think you’re following the plan to make Mr.Sonic jealous.” Cream said. “Yes, he coincided.” Amy said, her face flushed.  
“I hope you don’t exaggerate this Amy, we said you make him jealous, but don’t get carried away.” Rouge said. “I’m not getting carried away.” Amy said angrily.  
“Are you sure? You’ve been hanging out with Mr. Oscar lately. You’ve emptied Mr.Sonic thoroughly.” Cream said, frowning. “Not at all …” she stopped. She gulped. Was she really into it? She never thought it was. Was she using Oscar to suppress her hunger for Sonic’s interest?  
“You remember what happened in three days, don’t you?” Rouge asked. “Of course, Sonic and I will have our first year.” Amy bowed her head, really embarrassed.  
“Then leave the guy you used to make jealous and take care of your boyfriend. You complain about indifference, but now you’re the one who left him indifferent.” Rouge said, placing her hand on her waist. Amy was shocked to find out what she was doing. She wasn’t herself. She could never do that to Sonic. “Okay, I’m gonna take care of this.” she said straightening. “Talk to Mr.Sonic about this, I’m sure you’ll both agree.” Cream smiled. Amy shook her head in shame. She shouldn’t have taken this from the beginning.  
———————————————————————————————————–  
Sonic stroked his face with his hands. He was in emotion flooded. He’s never felt this angry since he first saw Oscar with Amy. His hands were starting hurt because of clenching his fists. Tails was worried about Sonic’s mood. He could feel Sonic’s tense energy too intense. “Dude…” Suddenly, Sonic turned and looked at Tails. Tails swallowed nervously across Sonic’s face. He started to pierce with a hard look. “Sonic, it’s time for you, you need to talk to her. You need to put a stop to this.” he said hesitantly. Sonic gave a deep breath: “I don’t know what to do. Besides, I don’t know why I’m so angry.” An involuntary giggle came out of Tails’ mouth. Sonic turned his sharp gaze back to Tails. Tails swallowed, “Umm, you may not have felt it before, but it’s called jealousy, buddy.” Sonic was stunned: “Jealousy?”  
“Yeah, you’re jealous of Amy for hanging out with Oscar. I’m surprised that I didn’t know you had feelings for jealousy.” he smiled. Sonic clenched his teeth. It was true he had never felt jealousy before. “Amy may be looking for attention, Sonic.” said Tails in a soft tone. Sonic blinked: “What do you mean?”  
“You know, you’ve been totally overwhelmed by her lately. You’re officially ignoring her. She might be upset.” Sonic turned her head and said, “If I could be more courageous about my feelings. "You’re the bravest person I’ve ever met, know that. And you need to show your feelings only to her,” Tails smiled.  
Sonic smiled. “All right. I’ll handle this.” He came up to Tails and hit him on the shoulder: “Wish me luck.” quickly headed to the door. “There’s nothing you can’t handle.” Tails said, raising his voice. He laughed sincerely. As Sonic ran through town, he thought about what he could do for Amy. He was sick of being shy. He loved Amy, he really did. He hadn’t tried to show it until now, because he was used to Amy running after him, so far he felt like he didn’t have to do anything. But now it was time. Flowers in the flower shop caught his eye. He had a flash on his head. He stopped right in front of the store. He saw a beautiful bouquet of pink roses standing in the showcase. He knew that Amy loved roses. Pink roses were the flowers that best suited her. He took them without hesitation. He actually had a surprise for the anniversary, but it was going to be a means for Amy to open up his feelings again. He had prepared something much more special for the anniversary. He smiled involuntarily. He thought Amy would really like it.He slowed down slightly so that it didn’t break the bouquet. But all of a sudden he made a sharp braking with what he saw. Amy was with Oscar again. They were very close to each other and suddenly Oscar put a kiss on Amy’s cheek. And Amy stepped back with the shock of the kiss. They kept talking. Sonic’s face has never been so quiet. He just stared. He started to walk slowly and threw the bouquet in his hand into the trash can. He kept walking without breaking his tempo. Suddenly Rouge came to the trash can. She had a terrified, sad expression on her face. She put her hand in the trash and took the bouquet of roses out of the can. She turned the bouquet in her hand, examined it and looked in front. Then she looked in the direction of Amy and Oscar. The two were still talking. She gave a deep breath:  
“Good work Amy, you shattered his heart when you’re trying making him jealous.” She glanced at the bouquet of roses again. She opened her wings with the bouquet on her hand and took off.  
————————————————————————————————————–  
Amy still thoughtful as she walked home. She had told Oscar today that she wanted to quit, but Oscar had confessed that he was in love with her. Although Amy talked about her condition, Oscar said he didn’t care and kissed her on the cheek. She said there would never be a relationship between them. Oscar went further and told her to leave Sonic, making her happier than Sonic. Amy was shocked by this sentence. She said that she wouldn’t break with Sonic, no matter what, and left in a hurry. She hated herself for getting involved with this. She gave Oscar hope. And he knew this game from the beginning. But she impressed him. She shouldn’t have let Rouge get into her head. When she got home, she slowly opened the door. She pushed the button on the wall and turned on the light. There was a bouquet of pink roses on the living room table. She just stared at the bouquet. A slight smile appeared on her face. She came over to the coffee table and took the bouquet. It didn’t say anything on it,she sniffed it. Her smile went up.  
“Ughh, I curse giving you that advice.” She startled with the voice,a screaming voice came out of her mouth. She turned around and saw Rouge sitting in her chair. She put her hand on her heart: “You were giving me a heart attack, what are you doing in my house at this hour?” she said breathlessly.  
“I’m trying to fix my mistake.” Her voice was twisted. Amy raised one eyebrow. She looked back at the roses and said: “Do you know who left them?” Rouge put his hand over his mouth and leaned his elbow on his knee: “It was from Sonic. Amy frowned: "What do you mean by "was”?“  
"I found them,it was obvious to for you. ”  
“Where did you find?” Amy’s voice shrank, and she was scared. Rouge gave a deep breath: “In the trash.” Amy stared: “What? … What, how in the trash?”  
“I saw it from the outside. Sonic was running with this bouquet in his hand. Then, he saw you with Oscar. And he threw the bouquet in the trash. Amy was shocked by what she had heard. She had tears in her eyes. "You have no fault.” Her voice trembled: “You may have given the idea, but I made it that way. I let Sonic down. I thought what I expected from Sonic I hoped from Oscar. but if only I had spoken to him from the beginning, none of this would have happened. ” Her tears began to fall. She sobbed once. Rouge stood up and walked over to her:  
“Don’t blame yourself, I shouldn’t have put that idea in your head. If there’s a criminal, it’s me.” She hugged Amy tight. “I won’t tell you what to do next. Just like now, you know what to do, don’t you?” Amy tried to wipe her tears.  
“Yes, I’m sure of what I’m going to do this time.” She ran out the door in a hurry.  
————————————————————————————————————  
Sonic had locked himself in his room. Tails and Knuckles didn’t know what to do. Tails was very concerned: “Don’t let him do anything to himself.” Knuckes tightened with Tails’ sentence. “Is it that bad?” Tails’s ears went down: “You’re lucky you didn’t see the way he came home. I’ve never seen him so soulless. I’m really scared.” Knuckles is getting a little more nervous. Suddenly, the door of the house was knocked violently. They both snarled towards the door. As soon as they opened the door, Amy went straight inside. “Sonic!” she yell. Tails and Knuckles looked at each other. Amy wandered the lower floor and turned to two: Where is Sonic?!“ she said breathlessly. Tails with his hand pointed at the ladder. He was about to open his mouth so Amy quickly climbed the stairs: "He’s locked himself in his room, not a word.” he called after Amy. Amy stood outside the door to Sonic’s room. She started knocking: “Sonic! Sonic I’m home, please open the door!” she yell. Tails and Knuckles came to the door too.Tails called in softly: “Dude, you need to talk face to face, let her.” “It’s now, man.” Knuckles said.  
“My Sonic, please! Let’s talk!” Amy’s voice began to tremble. There was a short pause. The door of the room was slowly opened. Half of Sonic’s face showed up. He gently filtered three of them. He took a sharp look at Tails and Knuckles. They both swallowed and nodded to Amy and slowly left the door. He opened the door wide and waited for Amy to pass. Amy moved to the middle of the room. Sonic closed the door but didn’t turn his face. He left a deep breath. He left door’s handle and turned his face to Amy: “Amy … I …” Suddenly he was interrupted. Amy tightly hugged him. “Sorry.” Amy’s sobbing. “"I’m sorry, I … I can’t believe I did this to you. It wouldn’t have happened if I’d talked to you no matter what.” Sonic was stunned: “What do you mean?” Amy tightened her hug: “It was all supposed to be a game. But damn, I got carried away. I’ve been upset that you ignored me lately. I wanted to get attention. I wanted to make you jealous. It should all be a game. ” Sonic loosened Amy’s hug and leaned at eye level: “Wait a minute, please calm down. What do you mean by the game?” Amy sobbed once: “I was playing a game with Oscar, I asked him to make you jealous. Because I wasn’t sure if you loved me anymore. Every time I tried to talk to you, you started running. ” Sonic’s face began to blush. He swallowed. Amy kept sobbing: “Despite the game, Oscar has lost it,he said he was in love with me. I was trying to tell him there was nothing between us, but he kissed me on the cheek. ” Sonic clenched his teeth when that scene reappeared in his mind.  
“I’m really sorry, Sonic. Please forgive me. I promise I will be there for you no matter what …” Sonic put her finger on Amy’s lips and silenced her.  
“Please stop apologizing. You have no fault.” He looked away from Amy’s eyes for a second and swallowed. “It’s all my fault.” Amy hurriedly opened her mouth: “What ?! Absolutely no, you’re not guilty.” Sonic took a sharp look and silenced Amy again.  
“Ever since I confessed my love to you, I’m still fighting my feelings for some reason. I can’t stop being stressed every time you come near me. My heart is beating like crazy. But … I can’t show my emotions because of my damn shyness. ” Amy is locked in Sonic’s eyes. She loved Sonic all over but, those emerald eyes were her favorite. Sometimes they looked like they were shining. Sonic swallowed and continued: “If I had shown you my feelings, you would never have played such a game. I’m the reason for your hunger of revelency. If I hadn’t been ashamed all the time, you’d be sure I loved you. ” Amy put her hand on Sonic’s cheek. Sonic startled for a moment, but then he held Amy’s hand on his cheek. Amy smiled: “I got your roses.” Sonic was surprised:  
“What? But how? I…”  
“Rouge saw you throwing them away. She took it from the trash and brought it to me. ” Sonic bowed his head. He knew it was a ridiculous move. “Thank you for the roses. They were beautiful.” They looked at each other quietly. “I think I still want to ask it.” Amy said. Sonic blinked. “What?”  
“Sonic The Hedgehog, do you really love me?” Sonic put his hand on Amy’s cheek and closed his lips to Amy’s. Amy startled for a moment, but she responded. They shared a long, pleasant kiss. Then Sonic stepped back and put his nose on Amy’s. They both closed their eyes: “I love you very much, Amy Rose.” Amy grin reluctantly:  
“You know you could’ve said that before.” she said, teasing. Sonic smirked.“But I won’t force you any more, show your emotions whenever you want to show them.” Amy said as she headed towards the door. Sonic grabbed Amy’s hand and stopped her, bringing her closer: “No, force me. Be greedy and say when you feel indifferent. So I can feed you.” Amy raised her eyebrows. They both grinned at each other. Sonic stepped forward and opened the door for Amy. First Amy, then he walked out the door. When they came out, they met a crowd. Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Cream, Blaze were all in front of them. Sonic and Amy frowned and put their hands on their waist: “Really? Are you serious?” Sonic said. Rouge grinned: “I’m sorry Big Blue, this was a situation we should have witnessed. How long has she been waiting for you to really open up your feelings? ” Amy angrily said: “Shame you did this.”  
“You’re relieved, man.” Knuckles said. Sonic glanced at them angrily, without saying a word. The folks took the message and started to climb down the stairs. Sonic leaned in Amy’s ear: “Excuse me, I just want to share my feelings when we’re alone.” he said. Amy shook her head: “It’s okay. Permission granted.” she said, smiling.  
————————————————————————————————————  
“Don’t open them, wait.”  
“Aaaaaa come on, I want to see.” Sonic was about to give his anniversary present. He was continuously looking at Amy sitting on the bench, making sure she didn’t open her eyes. Amy couldn’t stop because of the excitement. Sonic came in front of Amy with a carefully packaged gift: “Okay, you can open your eyes.” he said. Amy opened her eyes. She looked at the gift pack Sonic was holding. Frowned: “You already wrapped it,why did you close my eyes?”  
“Shouldn’t we do the ambiance?” Sonic grinned. Amy enthusiastically took the package and began to open it. When she opened the package, she came across a red box. “Okay” she said, slowly lifted the lid of the box. There was a necklace in front of her. It was a heart-shaped emerald. The ends of the heart were adorned with small roses. “Sonic…” Amy didn’t know what to say. Sonic was watching Amy with excitement. “Say something.” Amy swallowed, a tear fell from her eye. Sonic surprised, “Why are you crying now?” Amy wiped her tears: “It’s …, God, that’s beautiful.” Sonic easily drew an “ohh”: “Ohh, I thought you didn’t like it. I was gone until I prepared it.”  
“Custom made?” Amy asked in surprise.  
“Of course, for about a week I officially hunted treasures like Knuckles to find that emerald. I got a lot of help from Cream to decorate it with roses.” Amy thought for a moment. She smiled reluctantly: “Of course, she knew.” she said in a low voice. Sonic raised one eyebrow: “What?” Amy pointed her smile at Sonic: “Cream knew. From the beginning,she was sure of your feelings. She was defending you against me. I must thank her.” Sonic smiled too. Amy took the necklace and put the box on the bench. She grabbed at both ends and lifted it up. “Will you put it on me?” she laughed. Sonic shook his head, grinning. He took the necklace from Amy’s hand. He went behind the bench. Amy picked her hair up and took it forward. Sonic slowly put the necklace around her neck. Amy lowered her eyes to her neck and looked back at the necklace. She examined by her hand. Sonic came in front of Amy and knelt. Amy grabbed her necklace with her hand and looked at Sonic.  
“Happy anniversary.” Sonic said and put a kiss on Amy’s forehead. Amy gave a deep breath. When Amy’s paused Sonic asked “What now?” "I didn’t get you anything because of the last mess. I feel ashamed. “ Sonic put his hand on Amy’s cheek: "Is that what you’re worried about?” He grinned: “You’re already a gift to me.” Amy grinned at Sonic. They hug each other.  
“Ahh Amy.” When they heard the sound, they stopped hugging immediately. “Tails?” Amy and Sonic are stunned. “What’s wrong, buddy?” Sonic asked. Tails patted his head with his hand: “There’s someone who wants to see you.” he said nervously. Amy raised her eyebrows: “Who is it?” Tails shook his head to the right. Amy rolled her eyes. “What happened?” Sonic said. Amy,too Sonic’s hand and said: “I’ll be right back, honey, okay?” She got up from the bench and walked in the direction that Tails was pointing. Sonic started to follow behind, but Tails stopped him.  
“Relax, buddy. Amy will handle it.” Sonic frowned: “Is she going to talk to him?” Sonic moved again. Tails tried to hold Sonic’s arm and slow him down. He tried to get in front of him: “Sonic, Sonic, stop,wait.” Amy and Oscar were in front of the flower shop again. Tails and Sonic were watching them from afar. Sonic clenched his fists. His anger was rising again. Tails continued to hold Sonic’s arm. They started listening.  
“Why did you call me again?” Amy’s voice was angry. Oscar’s hands were on his waist. “Amy look …”  
“Didn’t I tell you not to talk to me again? I told you, I’m with Sonic, and I will continue to be with him. ”  
“I can’t stop myself, I’m in love with you.” Amy rolled her eyes and bowed her head: “Look, Oscar, this is supposed to be just a game. I’m really sorry if I really gave you hope, but from the beginning it was impossible for us to have anything. I love Sonic.”  
“What? Are you just using me and throwing me away?”  
“I didn’t use you, I asked you for help, and you agreed.” Oscar gave a deep breath. “Yeah, I helped you. If it won’t work, then at least you might want to pay me what you owe me.” Amy swallowed: “You said no debt, but at least I can do it because I don’t want to break you any more.” Oscar smirked. All of a sudden he clutched Amy’s shoulders and clutched to her lips. Amy been petrified with Oscar’s move. Sonic and Tails went into shock as they watched what happened. Tails tightened his hand on Sonic’s arm. He knew something bad was going to happen. Sonic was shaking with anger. Amy escaped from the shock of the kiss and pushed Oscar hard. Her cheeks flushed, raising her voice: “What do you think you’re doing ?!” She wiped her lips with the back of her hand.  
“Oh, come on, sweetie. Was it that bad? At least you paid your debt.” Oscar licked his lips. Amy wrinkled her face with Oscar’s gesture. He was so ugly. Suddenly there was a burst of sound. Oscar wasn’t in front of her the second Amy closed and opened her eyes. When she looked to her left, Sonic stuck the Oscar on the wall and put his arm around his throat. Amy hurried over to Sonic and tried to pull it out of his arm.  
“Sonic! Sonic please stop!” Tails ran over to Amy’s side. He was trying to pull Sonic off his shoulder too. Sonic was totally focused on Oscar. He wasn’t even give a damn to Amy and Tails.  
“Do you kiss every hero you admire like that ?!” The anger in his voice scared Amy.  
“I,I…” Oscar tried to speak, but he was gasping because of Sonic’s elbow around his neck. Sonic sharpened his gaze. He took a deep breath and spoke calmly: "Now I’m only going to tell you this once. If you ever come within 10 meters of Amy again and even try to look at her from a distance … “ Sonic slipped his right hand out of Amy’s hand and pushed his fist right next to Oscar’s face. His fist came in through the concrete wall. Oscar jumped in place with the impact of the fist. Sonic pulled his fist off the wall and grinned at Oscar: "You get it, right? Amy is mine. She belongs to me.” Amy took Sonic’s hand again: “Honey, please calm down.” Sonic without turning his head:  
“I’m perfectly calm!” he said. He approached Oscar again: “Now, I count to three, when I pull my arm, you get the hell out of here and will never come again. Do you understand me?” Oscar’s face was terrified. He began to shake his head, frightened. Sonic pulled his arm from Oscar’s throat. Oscar put his hand to his throat and tried to take deep breaths. “1,2 …” As soon as Sonic started counting, Oscar suddenly ran away. Tails and Amy stared behind Oscar. Sonic opened and closed his right hand.  
“Are you insane ?!” Amy’s voice trembled. Sonic kept rubbing his hand without looking at Amy: “No, my head is fine. You didn’t think I’d send someone who just kissed my woman without doing anything?”  
“Your woman?” she said. Sonic swallowed when he realized what he was saying. His face was flushed. Amy gently threw her hair back. Tails grinned slightly and retreated slowly. Amy put her hands behind her back and started rubbing the tip of her foot to the floor:  
“You didn’t have to go that far. You know I could handle everything.” Sonic put his hands on Amy’s shoulders: “I’m sure you can handle it. But …”  
“That’s the way you’re jealous.” Amy said with a grin. Sonic’s face blushed. He started scratching his nose with his hand, he missed his eyes.  
“It’s good to know you really care about me, but please don’t do anything like that again. You scared me a lot.” Amy took Sonic’s hands.  
“I couldn’t control myself. You’re mine. I won’t let anyone else touch you.” Amy grinned. Climbing on toes, he clung to Sonic’s lips. Sonic hugged Amy back in return for her kiss. Amy then pulled her lips back: “I love you so much, Sonic The Hedgehog.” Sonic also grinned: “I love,that you love me and you.” They shared a warm hug again. Suddenly they heard a round of applause. They had Knuckles, Rouge, Cream and Tails. Sonic rolled his eyes: “Again?” Knuckles raised his hands in the air: “Face it, man, you’re the one had the most interesting relationship.” Sonic grabbed Amy’s shoulder and pulled her to himself: “"My relationship only concerns me.” He gave a sharp look. Knuckles and Rouge swallowed. Tails and Cream smiled. Sonic turned to Amy. Amy grinned. Sonic put his forehead to Amy’s.  
“Then how about a dinner together? Your anniversary dinner is from us.” Rouge said. “I already made a plan for the evening.” Sonic said. "That’s apart” Rouge blinked one eye. Sonic turned to Amy again. Amy shook her head and smiled. “Come on, dinner.” Cream said, laughing.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve recently read more sonamy fanfiction. So I tried to write a sonamy fanfiction.This is my first fanfiction attempt. I hope you will like it. Thank you. 😄❤️


End file.
